


Morning After Kiss

by theharellan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Post-Coital Cuddling, Short & Sweet, mildly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theharellan/pseuds/theharellan
Summary: It's funny, waking up in the wrong bed but the right place. Merrill finds herself at home in Sera's sheets.





	Morning After Kiss

It’s funny, waking up in the wrong bed but the right place.

The first thing Merrill feels when she wakes up is warmth. Not heat from the sun nor a fireplace, but a body pressed up against her. The second thing she feels is how her hand seems to end at her wrist. She looks, met with the sight of Sera draped over her arm, pinning it against the mattress. Her mouth still hangs open in a comfortable sleep, a trail of drool drying on her cheek. With her free hand, Merrill tugs the blanket up over her chest, fixing what a fitful sleep had cast away.

Waking Sera strikes her as cruel. The sun has only just risen, not yet peeking over Skyhold’s formidable walls, and who knows what the day has in store for them? Peering into eluvians and fletching arrows that will fly in the faces of their foes. Nothing terrible, perhaps, but nothing quite as nice as… this. So Merrill turns in bed, gazing up at the ceiling, at old stone soaked in older magic. Light plays across it, inching further and further across as the sun rises over the battlements.

Sera stirs, little humming noises that warm her heart to hear. “Good morning,” Merrill murmurs as Sera smacks her lips and wipes her chin.

“How’s it you’re so… bright-eyed this early?” she groans.

“Oh, I’ve been awake for– a bit.”

Sera sits up, pulling the blankets away with her. It frees her arm, but feels heavy past the elbow. Her brow furrows, frown concentrated as she moves her dexterous hand to encircle her wrist. She throws it forward into her lap, earning a curious look from her bedmate.

“It’s asleep,” Merrill explains, to undignified laughter. Sera lifts it up and drops it, giggling again.

“Aw, like a dead fish.”

“Hey!”

Her arm flops uselessly to her side, but Sera only laughs when she’s met with the sight of Merrill’s pouting. “Aw, don’t…” Sera says, leaning in to peck her cheek. With a put-upon sigh, she lifts her hand, still heavy, but with enough dexterity to cup Sera’s jaw. A smile (a _small _smile) might just quirk the corners of her lips. “That’s better.”

Sera pries her fingers from her jawline, threading them together, easing Merrill back onto the bed sheets. “Still tired?” Merrill hums. Fingers glide down her chest, curving along the soft rise of her stomach. The mere suggestion that those fingers might slip between her thighs sends small thrills up her spine.

“A little,” she laughs, “but I know something that’ll wake us both up proper quick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FemSlash February


End file.
